The patent relates to a method of advertising a product to a customer based on expected behaviour of the user. More particularly, the patent discloses a method of advertising a product to the user of a mobile device based on knowledge of the user's current interest and expected location.
Wireless communication devices have become ubiquitous in the modern world. Wireless devices, particularly mobile phones and “smart phones” offer significant advantages to users due to their size, mobility and nature of use. These characteristics have led to an ever-increasing number uses that mobile devices are put to.
Delivery of product information or advertisements to consumers is most effective when the consumer is likely to be searching for a similar product. Several solutions have been developed to deliver targeted advertisements to mobile devices. US 20070198339 discloses a method of delivering advertisements to a mobile device based on location of the device and known device information. U.S. Pat. No. 7,860,519 discloses another method of delivering targeted advertisement to mobile devices based on the location of the device when user-specified location information is not available. However, existing advertising systems do not tailor advertisements for users based on knowledge of their current interests or expected behaviour.